The present invention relates to retainer clips and more particularly to retainer clips for use in association with appliances such as electric ranges to secure and stabilize the surface units.
Several types of appliances such as ranges, cooktops, and the like have plug-in surface elements which are subject to some rattling due to vibrations since the elements are usually supported by a spider within the burner bowl and thus are free to move vertically and horizontally relative to the burner bowl. Oftentimes the burner bowl is also free to move horizontally and is subject to rattling vibrations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,519 discloses a heater element having a positioning member attached to the element support and formed with a detent portion which is held by fastening means to secure the element support to the cooktop flange. Additionally, a resilient thermal insulating pad means is positioned on the upper edge portion of the support arms so as to be interposed between the heater element and the element support. The fastening means is in the form of a spring detent which is positioned below the pan in which the elements sits, thus there is no visual indication that the positioning member is correctly seated or is fully inserted.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,966 discloses a support for a coiled electric heating element, the support comprising a U-shaped spring clip which secures the spider to the heating element. This support does not secure the heater element to the cooktop, nor does it appear to prevent vibration of the element.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,260,791 discloses an electric heater element having support arms with tapered notches on their lower surfaces near their ends. These notched ends are adapted to extend downwardly within supporting lugs in the pan structure to prevent horizontal movement between the heating element and the pan structure. This support does not secure the heater element to the cooktop, nor does it appear to prevent vibration of the element.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,012 discloses an electric heater element having support arms with notched end portions for receiving a leaf spring mounted to an adapter ring. The leaf spring has a fold that projects through openings in the adapter ring, the adapter ring being loosely supported by the cooktop. This support does not secure the heater element to the cooktop, nor does it appear to prevent vibration of the element.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,467,348 discloses an electric heater element hingedly mounted to a reflector pan and affixed to a plurality of support arms. The support arm opposite the hinge has a notched end portion for receiving a tongue or latch member struck from the upright side wall of the pan. To release the element, the latch, and presumably the entire burner pan, is moved slightly to the side to release the latch from the notch. This support does not secure the heater element to the cooktop, nor does it appear to prevent vibration of the heater element.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,070,498 discloses an electric heater element for a hot plate mounted on a ring and supported by a cross-shaped support grid. Projecting upwardly form the ring are spaced upright lugs for guiding and locating the heater element support arms. The lugs do not secure the heater element to the ring, the burner bowl to the hot plate, and do not prevent vibration of the heater element or burner bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,485 discloses a support system for cushioning vibrations in an electric heater element, the system having resilient thermally insulating means disposed between the heater element and the support arms, between the support arms and the burner bowl, and between the burner bowl and the cooktop. No provision is made for firmly securing the support arms to the cooktop, also it would appear that the cushioning means are subject to wear or loss, thereby requiring replacement.